Open Curtains
by OCDParanoia
Summary: Sparky whimpered in pain as the needle was injected into his back side with Mephisto standing above him, holding up Kitty and Stripe by the fur on their necks. "Dont worry doggy, it'll be over soon" Were the last things Sparky heard before blacking out.
1. Chapter 1

The sun slowly made its way up into the brightening sky, filling Stan Marsh's bedroom with sunlight, causing the raven haired boy to groan as the light hits his eyelids. "Ugh…..damn it, I told mom to leave my fucking curtains closed" He slowly got up, walking over to his bedroom window and shutting the curtains closed, keeping any sunlight out from intruding the dark room. The pale boy yawned, his arms outstretching above his head as he gave a grunt, the audible sound of his back popping echoing in his quiet room. He opened his eyes, finding it safe from any blinding light. Stan chuckled softly as his eyes landed on the furry dog resting at the foot of his bed, the dog's tail twitching ever so lightly in his sleep. He looked away from his mutt of a dog, his eyes scanning his own room, looking at the various posters hanging on his bedroom wall. All of them either being of his idols, "Terrance and Phillip", or bands such as "Blood On The Dance Floor" and "My Chemical Romance". Some people might take one look at his room and think he's some kind of Goth freak, but his friends know better. He might have seemed a bit in between Goth and Emo, with his skinny jeans and black clothing, but he was a nice boy, always laughing and joking around. His eyes paused to check the time on the clock, a small groan coming from him once more at the realization of what time it actually was. "Jesus Christ, why the fuck did I have to wake up at seven thirty in the morning?" He yawned as he muttered a couple of curses to himself, his right hand coming up to rub at his right eye tiredly. He was startled by a sound coming from behind him, relieved when he turned around an realized it was only his dog stretching his muscles as he awakened before walking up to him. "Hey Sparky, what are you doing up?" The dog's tail wagged at the sound of his name, walking up to his master he sniffed his hand before yawning and looking up at the boy expectantly. "Hm? What is it boy?" Stan tilted his head to the side, curious as to what his dog wanted

Sparky's POV

("Stripe!" I ran up excitedly to greet one of my friends, my tail wagging from side to side as I got closer to him. Geeze….is it just me or does Stripe look cuter than usual? I saw Stripe smile as I finally reached him. "Sparky! Hey dude!" He greeted me with a punch to the arm. I laughed slightly, trying to ignore the pain going through my arm from his playful punch. "Hi Stripe…Hey, where's Kitty?" I looked around, searching for any sign of the familiar gray tail. "Hm, I haven't seen her all day yet. Maybe she's with her master?" Stripe said with a small shrug a pout playing at his lips. "I hope we get to see her though! I want to go see the movie "Bolt" with you guys!" Oh my god…..he looked so fucking adorable with that cute pout of his! I just wanted to squeeze him to death! "Aw, sweetie! I'm sure she'll turn up soon!" I gave him a reassuring smile. It's hard to believe that Stripe had two personalities, one just like his master's and the one I love, his own. His own personality is a bit like the twitchy boy's and the cute blonde, Hello Kitty loving boy's personalities mixed together. I couldn't help but find him so god damn adorable. He was adorable and hot at the same time, it sometimes got me confused on whether he was an innocent blonde, or a pervy one. I was broken out of my thoughts as a pair of blue eyes looked into mine curiously. "I'm sorry sweetie, I wasn't listening. What did you say?" I blushed embarrassedly, was I staring at him this whole time? He pouted once more, his arms crossed over his chest in the cutest way possible. "I was trying to ask you if maybe we can bring Goldie over?" He smiled cutely as he blew a lock of sandy blonde hair out of his eyes. "Oh, Goldie?" Honestly, Goldie scares the living day lights out of me. He spends a lot of time swimming, but rumor has it that he kills people when he can and he buries them underwater. I mentally shuddered. "Sure cutie, we can bring him" I smiled, how could I resist those adorable, begging ocean eyes of his? "Oh sweet!" He grinned hugely, his arms wrapping around me in a tight hug. "Jesus Christ, why the fuck did I have to wake up at seven thirty in the morning?") I woke up as the sound of my master's voice entered my dream. I looked down at my paws, a mental frown coming over me as I realized that I was still a dog, not a human. And Stripe was still a guinea pig, and was still a cat. A sudden yawn came from me as I got up, leaning down and stretching my muscles as to wake myself up. I spotted my master standing in front of the clock, seeming to be lost in thought. (About what?) I wondered. A soft clicking noise came from my paws thudding on the wooden floor of my master's room as I walked up to him from behind. He jerked back to look at me, a look of relief washing over his face as he realized it was just me. "Hey, Sparky, what are you doing up?" My tail wagged happily at the sound of him calling my name, I walked up to him, sniffing his hand before another yawn came over me. I looked up at my master, my tail thumping against the hardwood floor as I looked up at him expectantly. "Hm? What is it boy?" He tilted his head to the side curiously. I did the same. (Master, are we going to eat in a bit?) I whimpered softly as my stomach growled, my master blinking before smiling. "Oh, Sparky, it's really early, why don't we go back to bed before we eat, alright?" He rubbed my head before jumping back on top of his bed, crawling under the covers. I mentally pouted. (Aw, alright master.) I went over to my place at the foot of his bed, curling up and waiting for the sound of even breathing to come from him.

After about ten super long minutes of waiting, I heard it. My tail wagged as I got up from my spot, walking over to his window and pushing the curtain open. I used my nose to push the window open and climb out onto the top of the garage roof. I turned around and closed the window, carefully jumping down from the roof and onto the top of master's car before jumping off of that and onto the ground. (And they say you cant teach a gay dog straight tricks) A mental smirk comes onto my face as I walk away from my master's home and towards the Cartman house hold. (Wow! The weather is just super!) I mentally smile, my tail wagging side to side as the warm rays of sunlight warm my brown fur. I walk up to the familiar house, barking once before quieting, so I don't have to worry about neighbors complaining. "Mreow!" (Boo!) I yipped in surprise as I whipped around to be met with a smirking . (Did I scare ya?) She purred, happy with herself. (Jesus Christ, Kitty! Don't do that!) She meowed in amusement before licking her paw and running it over the extra tuft of gray fur on her head. (I missed you Sparky) She touched her small pink nose against my wet black one. (Aw sweetie, I missed you too) I mentally smiled, walking to her side. (Come on sweetie, lets go get Stripe!) I wagged my tail, leading the way towards the Tucker household.


	2. Unfrozen Pond

((Um, yeah so I took OrangeInTheSun's advice and tried breaking the paragraphs up. I really appreciate the advice! Please give me some more if you have any! So yeah, here you all go, hope you enjoy my fail of a story!))

Sparky panted, his heart beat beating wildly in his chest at both the fact that he was running to the Tucker household at full speed, and at the fact that he was excited to no end to see his favorite "sweetie" of all time.

"Mreow!" Kitty called out to him, far behind as she took careful steps as to not ruin her fur in the white slushy snow covering the ground, taking her time in stepping over and around them.. "_Sparky! Wait up!" _ The sandy brown colored dog turned around, impatient whimpers and excited tail wags coming from him, waiting for the gray tabby to catch up.

"_Kitty, come on, sweetie! I understand you care about your fur, but we need to hurry up!" _The dog started to pace in place, his paws leaving tracks in the cold snow. He managed to calm down somewhat when the little cat finally reached his side, a small "hmph" being his reply to the request given. She flicked some snow from the ground using her long furry tail onto Sparky's nose, a small Cheshire cat smirk coming onto her face as Sparky protested.

"_Alright, alright, I'm here!"_ She began to walk by the dog's side, Sparky having lowered his run into a sort of slow jog, wanting to have Kitty keep up with him. After a short moment's time, they reached the familiar navy blue house, this time Kitty walking up to the front door and meowing, her tail flicking patiently. Sparky waited behind her for Stripe's arrival. Their ears both perked up as they heard a familiar squeak coming behind the door, a small fuzzy brown and white face popping through the mail slot on the door. He made a small panicked squeak when he didn't immediately get out before rolled her gold eyes, lightly tugging him through by the skin of his neck, resulting in the small guinea pig falling face first into a small pile of snow on the doorstep, giving a meow of laughter. A humorous smile crawling it's way onto Sparky's face as well.

"_Oh shut up, Kitty" _The small guinea pig lifted his face from the snow, standing up on his four legs before shaking the snow out of his fur. He glared up at her with his grassy green eyes before his pout twitched into a smile, leaning up to touch noses with the gray cat. "Squeak squee!" His tiny brown tail gave a little happy wiggle as he made his way to Sparky. _"Hey Spar- Agh!"_ The Tucker's pet's greeting got interrupted by a flat pink tongue licking at his face happily, an amused meow coming from .

"_Hi sweetie!"_ Sparky gave a happy wag of the tail as he pulled back after licking the small fuzzy face below his, a tiny squeak emitting from the small bundle of fur. Sparky giggled in his head, thinking of how adorable Stripe looked with that protesting pout on his face, his tiny ears twitching. _"Come on now, sweetie. I would've though you had been used to this!" _Stripe gave a smile of annoyance.

"_Trust me, I'm used to it, but just because I'm used to it doesn't mean I have to pretend like it didn't happen"_ The small pink nose twitched, along with his tiny white ears. "_Now come on, I wanna get to the pond before the guy from the pound spots us again...I'm serious you guys,we almost got caught! We would have been taken away from our masters and put into cages, forced to do animal slavery work and starved to death! Oh Jesus, that would have been awful!" _He started to slightly tremble at the thought of being taken away. They might be three small simple pets in town, but they've heard plenty rumors from animals whose family members have been caught by the dog catcher and such. Nearly all of the animals said that once they got caught, they were never let out, and if they were, they were never the same. All three animals felt a shiver run up their spines at the simple thought. and Sparky nodded their heads in agreement, getting up from their sitting positions and beginning their journey to Stark's Pond, the same place they all met for the first time since they were simply infant animals, neither of them having owners back then. Sparky picked the little guinea pig up ,using his mouth, and placed him on his back, letting the cute little thing make himself comfy in Sparky's fur. He walked on the sidewalk, by his side. They made their way through the quiet town, everybody quietly asleep in their beds, it being quite early in the morning. After about fifteen minutes of simply walking, they finally reached the pond, Stripe excitedly jumping off of Sparky's back and running up to the cool water, staying in the shallow end as to not drown.

Sparky wagged his tail, running up to the pond as well, jumping into the water, causing a splash to soak both Stripe and , earning a squeak and yowl. "_Sparky!"_ The two animals called out in unison, a small smile on their faces and tone of voice. Sparky simply popped his head out from underwater, doggy paddling his way to them, his tail wagging both underwater and above it, causing continuous splashes to come from him. meowed in laughter, running into the water, like other cats, hated water, the only times she enjoyed it were times like these at Starks Pond, the three animal buddies playing around and enjoying their lives.

"_Nice of you to join me, sweeties!"_ Sparky wagged his tail happily, Stripe and swimming up to him. Sparky suddenly yipped in pain as something bit his hind leg, Stripe shrinking back in a bit of fear. "_Ow!"_ He growled softly, peering in the water and coming face to face with his step brother, "Goldie", a small little goldfish given to Stan by his aunt, although he got rid of it long ago and placed him in this pond after Stan got tired of getting in trouble for the bodies Goldie killed appearing in his room. "_Goldie, was that really necessary?"_The dog somewhat pouted at the goldfish.

"_In my case, yes, yes it was. You were in __**my**__ territory, idiot." _The small gold scaled fish smirked up at him, his fins flapping about under water as he came up to the surface, looking at Stripe and with a grin. "_Stripe, Kitty, nice to see you both once more"_ The fished smirked cockily at them, Stripe shrinking behind and the gray tabby rolling her eyes at the aquatic animal.

"_Speak for yourself, fish lips." _She looked at him with an uninterested look. _"I wish it were winter again so the pond will freeze up and you'll have to move to a warmer place again"_ Goldie returned his face underwater, blowing a couple of bubbles at her.

"_You know winter doesn't last forever, sweetheart, I'll always be back for more" _The cat rolled her eyes once more at this, her tail giving off an annoyed flick. Sparky mentally sighed, his step brother could really use some special help. Instead of speaking his thoughts, the three animals swam out of the water and onto the grass, all of them shaking the water out of their fur, water droplets flying everywhere. They then proceeded in walking over to the edge of the pond, Goldie waiting for their return.

"_Goldie, why do you have to be so stupid?" _The golden eyed cat shook her head as if in disappointment. "_I'm afraid that if I ever ate you, I'd end up catching your stupidness"_ meowed in laughter, her tail swaying side to side. Stripe couldn't help but squeak out a giggle, the fish's turn to roll his eyes.

"_Why don't you just-" _The fish suddenly paused, all four animals tensing up as they heard a rustle in the bushes near them, none of them daring to make a move, not even Goldie. Sparky noticed Stripe starting to shake in fear, and worried he might start squeaking, the dog wrapped his furry tail around the small guinea pig's mouth and body, pulling him close to keep him quiet. They all watched in fear as a black looking figure shifted in the bushes, 's eyes going wide.

"_IT'S THE DOG CATCHER! SPARKY, STRIPE, RUN!"_


End file.
